Pertenencia
by Yakumo-Kaiba
Summary: Sherlock vuelve a casa luego de tres años, pero Mycroft debe contarle que probablemente no será sencillo regresar a su antigua vida. Porque muy probablemente alguien faltará en ella. Sherlock ha pasado por mucho y está decidido a recuperar lo que le pertenece, sin importar el costo. / Johnlock y algo más. One-Shot, Inspirado en el Trailer de la 3ra Temporada.


**Pertenencia**

**Autora: **Yakumo Kaiba

**Fandom: **Sherlock BBC

**Raiting:** K (Slash)

**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Algunos son propiedad originalmente de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, y actualmente de la producción de Sherlock BBC. Solo me pertenece la trama y redacción de este fanfic.

**Dedicado a:** Mi amigo Pancho, que fue quien me dio la idea central de esto.

**Notas:** Participa en la actividad de Aniversario del foro **I'm Sherlocked** sobre **_Hurt/Confort_**, la verdad nunca he entendido bien este género, así que espero que lo haya conseguido. Elegí la frase "_Verte con otro es un tormento, aunque no verte es mucho peor que un infierno_" de **George Pellicer**. Inspirado en el Trailer de la Temporada 3. Más notas abajo para no spoilear.

* * *

**Pertenencia****  
One-Shot**

Cuando el último de los eslabones de la enrevesada red de Moriarty fue destruido, él creyó que todo por fin se había solucionado.

Le había tomado tres años y mucho esfuerzo, pero finalmente todo había terminado y él, Sherlock Holmes, había sido ganador de ese juego peligroso que un hombre con demasiada inteligencia y poco cordura había comenzado hacía tiempo para entretenerse.

«_Se parecía a mí_» diría el joven detective, en las noches más oscuras de esos tres años, mientras pensaba en como el frenesí por la victoria de Jim, el único (y último, esperaba) consultor criminal, se metía una bala por la cabeza, con la firme convicción de que esa era la única solución para el Problema Final. Que solo muerto ganaría.

El mundo podía no comprenderlo, pero Sherlock sí. Él si lo hacía, porque la locura en los ojos de ese hombre le había recordado a la locura que él mismo había llevado en su alma hasta no hacía mucho tiempo, cuando había creído que jamás tendría un archienemigo peor que Mycroft y que su única amiga era la heroína.

Sherlock había podido ver la locura en los ojos de Moriarty, le había reconocido como un igual, pero al mismo tiempo le había dado por perdido, porque tan cierto como que a él lo había sanado la mansa alma de John, era también cierto que él no pensaba compartirlo con ningún otro desquiciado psicópata. Moriarty podría buscarse el suyo, como había susurrado seductor en su sala, pero Sherlock sabía que jamás encontraría otro igual.

Porque John Watson es único en su especie y Sherlock agradece que sea suyo.

O al menos lo era hacía tres años, y tiempo después de ese salto que John creía había sido mortal. Había visto sus lágrimas y había bebido de su dolor. Sherlock no había tenido el impulso de decirle la verdad, porque necesitaba que sufriese para que estuviese a salvo, él, la señora Hudson y Lestrade. No envió ningún mensaje, ninguna nota, ni ninguna pista, a pesar de que Mycroft y Molly le suplicaran, de diferentes maneras, que le diese una señal de que seguía vivo. No lo hizo y durante esos tres años preparó su rostro y su cuerpo para la paliza con la que probablemente el doctor le recibiese cuando por fin se presentase frente a él, castigo por el dolor del duelo, sin saber que todo ese tiempo la separación había sido una tortura en sí misma para Sherlock.

Porque el calor de la persecución, la emoción del misterio eran suficientes para abstraerle por días, pero cuando todo se calmaba por un tiempo y Sherlock debía encerrarse en la oscuridad de una habitación ajena, la soledad le golpeaba con suerte y él solo podía hacerse un ovillo y recordar ese tiempo, ese corto tiempo, en el que habían estado juntos en el 221B de Baker Street y en el que todo parecía brillar.

Sherlock, perdido entre el humo de un cigarrillo, olvida que los asuntos emocionales no son su campo, y se deja llevar por los recuerdos cálidos que hacen que la oscuridad y soledad desaparezcan por unas horas de su vida. Y le ansia de regreso, quiere gritarle que le prepare un té, robarle la computadora solo para fastidiarle, meterse con los nombres de sus entradas de blog, dejar una bolsa plástica con orejas a la justa altura para que sus ojos la vean cuando abra el refrigerador, desea seguirle a una de sus citas infructuosas, como cada vez después de que Moriarty le atrapó antes de llevarlo a la piscina con un chaleco con explosivos. Sherlock desea pelear con John porque no encuentra lo incorrecto en seguirle si es que ni John ni su acompañante no se dan cuenta.

Porque Sherlock no se quiere alejar de John ni un momento, ni cuando él va a buscar la comida con Angelo ¿cómo podría no sufrir estando por tres largos años lejos de él?

«_Está hecho_» escribe a su hermano y luego de un momento agrega otra frase antes de enviar, dándole una última calada a su colilla antes de tirarla al suelo y pisarla con fuerza.

«_Bien_» dice el mensaje que le llega en respuesta al suyo. _Bien_, buen trabajo. _Bien_, te tardaste demasiado. _Bien_, el avión estará esperando por ti. _Bien_, él está vivo. _Bien_, pero no creo que se alegre de verte.

Hay tanto tras esa sola palabra que Sherlock se siente molesto por un momento apretando el teléfono en su mano antes de recordar que lleva comunicándose con Mycroft de forma críptica desde que todo eso comenzó. Era él quien no quería que le contasen que estaba haciendo John, era él quien no deseaba saber si había abandonado o no el piso, Sherlock había sido quien había silenciado a Mycroft cuando mencionó descuidadamente el nombre de Sarah en una ocasión, y el de Sam en otra, y también el de Mary. No podía ahora simplemente culparle por responder con un "_Bien_" cuando le preguntaba con el corazón en el puño «_¿Cómo está John?_».

Pero no importaba, porque pronto estaría en Londres y podría verlo por sí mismo. Cortarse el cabello, la barba y conseguir unos parches de nicotina. Y luego podría ser golpeado por John Watson mientras susurraba "_Estoy en Casa_".

* * *

No esperaba un abrazo –de hecho hubiese sido extremadamente incómodo que se lo hubiese dado–, sin embargo algo en la expresión vacía de Mycroft trajo preocupación a su estómago. ¿Qué, qué había sucedido en su ausencia?

Trata de leerlo de su cuerpo, pero eso siempre ha sido terriblemente respecto de su hermano. Impecable, impecable, impecable. Cabello, dientes, camisa, zapatos. Ha bajado seis libras, lo que es sorprendente. Crees que es por falta de alimentación más que por una dieta. El maquillaje cubre cualquier cosa de su rostro, pero sus ojos no engañan.

—¿Mami murió?

Sherlock no le ha llamado _Mami _en toda una vida, sin embargo su ausencia y el dolor sordo en la mirada de su hermano le consiguen arrancar la palabra de los labios antes de poder pensarlo. Por un momento Mycroft está desconcertado, como aquella vez que el doctor y el detective le gritaron en el 221B por haber hablado rudo con la señora Hudson. Sus parpadeos se vuelven rápidos antes de tranquilizarse con una sonrisa tirando de sus labios.

—No, mami está muy bien. Nunca creyó tu suicidio, siempre te enviaba recuerdos. Tenía la idea de que yo sabía dónde estabas.

—Ella siempre fue más inteligente que tú.

Hacen el resto del camino en silencio, Sherlock está ansioso y Mycroft lo puede ver. Cree que no debería, pero se siente obligado a avisarle. Necesita que lo sepa, porque teme que la sorpresa pueda ser demasiado para su hermano. Y una parte egoísta de él desea que el espíritu de Sherlock se imponga y las cosas vuelvan a ser un poco como hacía tres años.

Sherlock recibe el sobre con una ceja en alto. El político no le mira, queriendo otorgarle un poco de privacidad, y la curiosidad del menor es superior a lo que es su desconfianza. Las fotografías caen en su mano y solo necesita darles una ojeada para comprender el dolor en la mirada de su hermano y sentirlo él mismo dentro de su pecho.

—¿Desde cuándo? —es lo único que pregunta, volviendo a meter una por una las fotos al sobre, guardándose disimuladamente una donde solo se ve John con una sonrisa brillante, mientras su acompañante es cubierto por un transeúnte. Reiría si supiese que Mycroft tiene en el bolsillo una muy semejante pero donde quien es tapado es el médico.

—Un año —responde Mycroft sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose la boca. Sherlock cree que debería pasárselo por los ojos, aunque no puede ver ni una lágrima en ellos sabe que deben estar allí—. Precisamente hoy se cumple un año.

"_Aniversario_". La palabra queda en el aire y al detective le basta una mirada para completar la idea. "_Cena de Aniversario. Formalización_".

De pronto el Jet tiene sentido, la urgencia, el irle a buscar en persona al aeropuerto privado. Sherlock lo entiende, y no puede culparle. Casi lo agradece, porque él también quiere estar en Londres en este día. El "_Bien_" del mensaje de Mycroft toma un nuevo significado en su mente.

El automóvil sigue avanzando por las concurridas calles de la metrópolis mientras el menor de los Holmes le pasa al otro aquel sobre. Se mantienen en silencio cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos hasta que Sherlock carraspea, aun mirando por la ventana.

—Se ven felices. ¿Son felices?

—Odiosamente. Van camino a crear una hecatombe mundial producto del exceso de romanticismo.

«_No me importa si son felices. A ti tampoco te importa. ¿Por qué lo mencionas?_» Sherlock puede oír el doloroso reclamo sin oírlo, y sabe que su hermano tiene razón.

Un bache en el camino los silencia por unos momentos, hasta que otro les regresa el habla.

—John se dejó bigote.

—Creo que es una apuesta perdida. O quizás a _él_ le gusta.

—Quizás deberías dejártelo crecer tú.

Ninguno quiere decirlo, pero mientras el dolor se expande por sus corazones, sus posesividades naturales gritan de furia y sus intelectos templan sus espíritus. Necesitan hacer algo, porque han pasado tres años, han trabajado mucho, y merecen un poco de aquello que la gente estúpida llama felicidad. Lo merecen los dos y no están lo suficientemente equilibrados mentalmente como para conseguir esa madurez emocional para decir "_Mientras él sea feliz, yo lo seré, aunque no esté a su lado_".

Es Sherlock el que habla, con la voz seria y la mirada encendida, con un plan desplegando en su mente, como si fuese otro caso más, otra misión más. Un nuevo objetivo que completar. No piensa en que es John en medio de una relación con alguien que le hace feliz, solo piensa en que _John es suyo_, y que si no se lo dio a Moriarty, definitivamente no se lo dará a nadie.

Mycroft solo le mira, político y seguro de sí mismo, impoluto hasta la última pieza de su traje, sin un solo cabello fuera de lugar. Con la misma templanza aparente con la que declara guerras y derroca gobiernos alrededor del mundo tan solo apretando un botón. Apariencia, solo apariencia, porque por dentro está más ansioso de lo que ha estado jamás en su vida.

—Creo que esto requiere una alianza. Temporal.

—… nuestras alianzas siempre son temporales, Sherlock —su tono de voz es cansado, pero Sherlock no se deja engañar por eso, pudiendo leer que su hermano se encuentra complacido frente a sus palabras y esperanzado por los resultados.

Y más se demoran en decirlo que en planearlo, ya que no por nada los hermanos Holmes son llamados genios. Y así, con el atardecer de la capital británica como único testigo, ambos se separan, uno hacia un pequeño y elegante restaurante al que jamás había acompañado a su doctor, y el otro a interrumpir el camino de aquel que le robaba el sueño desde hacía años, pero que había encontrado la paz entre los brazos de John Watson.

Ambos con misiones distintas, pero idéntico objetivo.

Recuperar a aquellos que les pertenecían.

**FIN**

* * *

_Aquí está. Sé que la frase quedaba más para un fic donde Sherlock se resignase a que John había encontrado una pareja y decidiese que era mejor seguir a su lado como amigo a no verle, pero… no pude resistirme a esto._

_¿Quién es el novio misterioso de John? No di muchas (o ninguna) pista de él más que el sufrimiento de Mycroft, pero bueno, aunque todas ya deben imaginarlo, es Lestrade. ¡Échenle la culpa a Pancho! Él me metió esta idea en la cabeza y ya no me la pude sacar. Pobre Mycr._

_Al menos los recuperarán, Mycroft apareciendo en el subterráneo de la Scotland Yard para evitar que vaya a su cena de aniversario, y Sherlock entrando al restaurante donde John espera ansioso a que Greg llegue, sin saber que su cita ha cambiado._

_Dejo a su imaginación lo que ocurra después, pero de corazón espero que tengan un final feliz, ahahaha. ¡Un beso!_


End file.
